medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth von Marx
Elizabeth von Marx '(born approx. 13 NA) is a baroness and a member of House Marx. She currently lives within Hallengard searching for a suitor, wealth, and power inside of the Hales. Biography 'Early and Young Age Elizabeth is of both Lauch and Hallengardian descent, her parents forming a secret relationship during the Great Divide and moving to the Winterlands with a plot of land her father had purchased. Elizabeth was taught how to perform some basic house work, how to read and write, and some basic arithmetic by her mother, while her father taught the basics of swordsmanship. She was later put to work around the house doing chores, as she wasn't old enough to be sent to Hallengard to find a suitor. However, nothing else of interest happened, and the time came for her to leave soon enough. 'Adult Age' After she was old enough, she was sent to Hallengard to find a husband and to gather some power in the Hales. After her arrival in Aedwin, she began the trek to Hallengard, where she was robbed of most of her possessions, causing her to search for work within Hallengard. Unable to find work in Hallengard, Elizabeth moved out into the fields. She worked the farm, gathering flour to bake bread, then proceeding to head into Aedwin under the false alias of Alice, as to not be robbed once more. Upon her first visit to Aedwin, a peasant revolt was starting right outside of the bakery, making her quite nervous at the time. Shortly after however, she became acquainted with another farmer, Maggie. Soon after, Elizabeth once again found herself in Hallengard, but with the mission of selling bread to regain her lost wealth. During her expedition, she once again met Maggie, and also met Adachi, king of the Rising Sun, and Caprica Valter, the current queen of Hallengard. She was able to sell some of her bread, before a thief had claimed that it was his bread, rather than Elizabeth's. This caused a small conflict, resulting in the injuries of multiple people, including Elizabeth. After the thief was chased out of Hallengard, Elizabeth, Maggie, and a newly made friend named Jock, sat upon the gate, talking for a short while. Eventually, Elizabeth returned to her farm, and shortly after was robbed by the same thief whom she had met earlier. Rather than continue her work on the farm, Elizabeth returned to Hallengard, hoping to accomplish her original goals of meeting a wealthy and powerful suitor. Soon, she had met Sigurd von Hoensbroeck, a match for both of her requirements in a husband. They quickly became steadfast friends, and soon they were being married. Soon after their marriage, Sigurd fell ill to what is assumed to be food poisoning, which put Elizabeth under much stress. A short time after Sigurd had recovered from his illness, Elizabeth set off towards the Winterlands to inform her parents and siblings of her successes in securing a position of power, a wealthy suitor, and basic knowledge of the Hales and its happenings. Shortly after however, she returned to Hallengard and was confronted by a Lauch diplomat whom was later imprisoned. However, Elizabeth had become pregnant some time after her marriage with Sigurd, which began to show as she reached the final stages of her life. She went to rest one day, where she was then assassinated by two unknown assassins, and miraculously gave birth sometime before her death, leaving a child to Princess Kaylee and the Winterlanders and Hallengard without a true ruler. Personality Elizabeth is a usually a soft spoken, smart, and somewhat cowardly individual. However, she will speak up if she feels something is wrong, She refuses to believe that violence is the only option, and she'll look for ways to solve issues nonviolently, even if this involves lying or deceiving others to do her own bidding. Despite this, she is greedy and power hungry, and will do many things for power or money. Trivia * Despite having a Lauch mother, Elizabeth holds a somewhat negative view on Lauchette, mostly for razing Greenfields and killing its civilians during the Great Divide. * Elizabeth knows some Latin due to her studies of the language while she was young. Category:Characters Category:Hallengardians Category:Lauch Category:Winterlanders